The Best of What's Around (J/L songfic)
by Juliette
Summary: this is a songfic based on "old school" hogwarts (james & lily and others). based on Dave Matthew's best of what's around


_A/N: This is my first attempt at a song/fic. Its based on a Dave Matthews Band song called [The Best of What's Around][1], from their CD Under The Table And Dreaming. I know the song isn't sappy, and wouldn't make anyone cry, but the words are really meaningful. Comments? Read/Review; Thanks!_   
  
  
  


_The Best of What's Around_

  
  


**_Hey my friend it seems your eyes are troubled_**   
**_Care to share your time with me_**

A small boy sits by himself on the Hogwarts express. He is exhausted, and immediately falls into a deep, troubled sleep. He wakes up several hours later, to find three sets of eyes staring at him. The boys introduce themselves as James, Sirius and Peter. James offers him a chocolate frog, and they immediately become friends.

**_Would you say you're feeling low and so_**   
**_A good idea would be to get if off your mind_**

"Remus, if you don't tell us where you go every month, we'll find out anyway," says James.

The boy, Remus shakes his head stubbornly. "What are you talking about? I get sick a lot, don't worry about it, James."

"Come-on Remus! We have enough work without James making us do extra research in the library," pleads Sirius.

"Hey!" James shoots Sirius a dirty look. "You're lucky I'm too lazy to get up and beat your ass." Sirius smirks, as if to say, 'yeah that's why I said it.'

Remus sighs. "Goodnight James, Sirius, Peter." The boy rubs his eyes, stands and disappears into the dormitory.

Immediately, James pulls out a parchment, and outlines research periods. Peter absent mindlessly stares out the window. The moon is nearly full-- the moon is nearly full, so what? Peter pushes the idiotic thought out of his mind. If only he'd thought about it...

**_See, you and me_**   
**_Have a better time than most can dream_**   
**_Have it better than the best_**   
**_So can pull on through_**   
**_Whatever tears at us_**   
**_Whatever holds us down_**

Four boys sit in front of a blazing fire in their empty common room. They don't speak, but they understand. One boy holds a calendar in his arms. He flips through the months, showing them the dates. "We've known for six months, Remus," says James. Sirius and Peter nod.

Remus does not speak. He lowers his head, embarrassed. "I suppose we cannot be friends any longer, then." He raises his head a little, a look of mercy in his face. The other boys shake their heads.

"If we wanted to ditch you, we would have done it months ago," says James. The other boys agree. "Why didn't you tell us, Remus?"

Remus doesn't speak for several moments, then says "I didn't think you would want to be my friend anymore."

"That's ridiculous!" says the rouge, Sirius.

"We need to show you something," James tells the werewolf. "We'll wait till your ready." Remus weakly nods...

**_Would you say you're feeling low and so_**   
**_A good idea would be to get if off your mind_**

Months later, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs stand silently in the corner of the entrance hall. Draped over them, is James' invisibility cloak. Remus walks across the hall with Madame Pomfrey. His eyes graze over the spot where he knows his friends are waiting. He nods at the wall, and forces a smile.. "We'll be there in a minute," whispers James.*

**_And if Nothing can be done_**   
**_We'll make the best what's around_**

... Remus is sobbing, head in hands. James waits several minutes before dragging him up to the dorm. James is the first to transform. He emerges as a beautiful stag, and bows at Remus' knees. Next is Sirius, who turns himself into an enormous black dog. He wags his tail, and lets Remus stroke his head. Last is Peter, who jumps onto the bed before becoming a small rat. Remus takes the rodent into his hands, and stares at his faithful friends. He begins to cry again, for the opposite reason....

**_Turns out not where but who you're with_**   
**_That really matters_**

* Wormtail emerges from James' cloak in his rodent form. He expertly dashes under the whomping willow, presses the knot, and waits for his friends to follow. Padfoot and Prongs take their animal forms and enter the tunnel. The large black dog scoops up Wormtail in his mouth, and they dash away.

**_And hurts not much when you're around_**

... Remus won't eat his lunch. He is worried that he will hurt his friends as a werewolf. James takes him to the library, and shows him countless books on werewolves. Fresh tears roll down Remus' cheeks; he is overwhelmed.

A dog, a stag, a rat and a werewolf meet that night.

They happily emerge the next morning, as humans.

**_And if you hold on tight_**   
**_To what you think is your thing_**   
**_You may find you're missing all the rest_**

Sirius sticks his tongue out at Lily. "She's such a know-it-all," he whispers to James. But his friend isn't listening. He's staring wide-eyed at the girl. Her deep green eyes are staring back at his dull brown ones. She gently smiles, and comes to sit next to him at the table.

Sirius rolls his eyes, gets up, and nudges Remus and Peter to follow him. The boys stand, look bewilderedly at James and leave the library. They don't know what love is.

**_Well she run up into the light surprised_**   
**_Her arms are open_**

"Lily wake up," whispers James. The red haired girls opens her eyes.

"James? what are you doing in my dormitory, if I had any sense, I'd report you."

"Common Lily, I want to show you something." The girl motions for James to wait for her in the common room, and quickly dresses. Her roommates are still fast asleep; there is no sign of morning yet.

"What are you showing me, James?" James throws his invisibility cloak over their heads. He takes hold of her hand. The boy leads Lily out of the school, all the way up to the Quidditch field. "You want to play quidditch? she asks."

"No, Lily, hush." James puts his arms around the girl, and gently kisses her. The faintest glow of sunlight began to rise above the forest. Fingers interconnected, the adolescent lovers watch the sunrise, over their beloved school. "I love you," James whispers.

**_Her mind's eye is_**   
**_Seeing things from a_**   
**_Better side than most can dream_**

Their graduation day. As head girl, Lily makes a remarkable speech. After stepping off the podium, she runs to James and throws her arms around him. Tears stream down her face, staining her robes. "Lily," the boy whispers. She lifts her head to meet his gaze. "What are we going to do with the rest of our lives?"

**_On a clearer road_**

James and Lily Potter kiss for the first time as a married couple. Surrounded by their best friends, they can see only each other.

**_I feel ..._**

_James wakes his wife early the next morning. She sits up, unfamiliar with her surroundings, and whines that its 4 in the morning. James pleads with her, until she gives in. Lily wraps herself in a blanket, then follows him into their front yard._

_Once again, Jams and Lily watch the sun rise. This time, though, as adults. "This is our beautiful home," James tells his wife. She kisses his nose, and makes him promise never to wake her again at four._

**_Oh you could say she's safe_**   
**_Whatever tears at her_**   
**_Whatever holds her down_**

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Take me instead!" Lily holds her son to her chest as tight as she can. She knows that James must be dead. In the moment of terror, she can feel him watching over them. "Love is a powerful thing," she screams. "You can take me, but you can't take Harry!"

"Foolish woman!" Lord Voldemort raises his wand, and sends a lethal curse at her.

Lilly feels herself falling into blackness. Two images cross her mind as she is hit with the spell: James... Harry

**_And if nothing can be done_**   
**_She'll make the best of what's around_**

Lily sits cradling her son in her arms. James puts his arms around his wife, and let's harry pull his finger. Three men sit across from them: Sirius, Remus and Peter. Sirius is making funny faces, which makes Harry Giggle.

"Sirius, honestly, what were we thinking when we made you godfather?" Sirius rolls his eyes. "Some people just don't grow up," Lily sighs.

"Can I hold him?" the godfather asks. The mother gently passes him her son. Harry gurgles, slobbering all over his robes. "Ugh, that's some drool you have Harry." The little boy giggles, and grabs onto Sirius' fingers.

With great difficulty, Sirius passes Harry to Remus, who has no idea how to hold him. The boy begins to whale, and he quickly shoves him into Peter's arms. Peter looks nervously at the whaling baby in his lap. He makes no attempt to soothe him; Harry yawns and closes his eyes.

"He likes you," James smirks. Peter looks horrified, though.

"I re... really don't like child..dren," he stutters.

"That's too bad," says James, lightly, "cause he likes you." Harry was an angel to Peter, despite his awkward positioning in the man's arms.

Peter stands, places Harry in his mother's arms, and says "I have to leave..."

"Wait, Peter." Sirius stands, and directs the man back into a chair. "We have the perfect plan to throw Voldemort off..."

**_Turns out not where but what you think_**   
**_That really matters_**

James blindfolds Lily, and lifts her off the ground. "We're almost there," he whispers.

"James, where are you taking me?" The man ignores her question and lightly kisses her forehead.

"OK, you can look." He removed the blindfold. In front of them is a small cottage. "Its called Godric's Hollow, do you like it?"

"I, I... what is this?." Lily stares, wide-eyed at the cottage. "Oh my god!" She understands. "Yes, YES!" She throws her arms around him.

"Wow, that was easy..." teases James.

"I could hit you!"

"But you wouldn't..." James smiles, knowing well that she wouldn't hit him.

"No, I suppose not..." Lily lifts her mouth to his; they kiss passionately for a few moments.

"So, you like it?" James asks, finally pulling away from her.

"I love it," says Lily, sincerely. "It wouldn't matter if we lived in a muggle cardboard box, as long as we were together... always.

**_We'll make the best of what's around_**

Two shades, invisible to the living, stand side by side. "James, this reminds me so much of our wedding."

"Yeah..." Lily hushes her husband.

"I do," Harry says. He kisses his bride, and they run down the isle.

"I wish we could talk to him," sighs James. "I want him to know how proud of him I am." James holds his wife close. "Someday," he sighs.

"He knows, James," whispers Lily.

"C'mon Lily," James takes his wife's transparent hand, and they walk off into the sunset.

* * *

_Please note: I claim no rights to any Harry Potter related characters, all owned by J.K. Rowling; nor do I claim rights to DMB's song Best of What's Around. They're both great, so don't sue! P.S. Sorry the ending was so corny, I wasn't sure how shades move around and stuff, so let's just leave it at that. ~Juliette_   
  


   [1]: http://www.davematthews.com/



End file.
